This invention relates to the provision of a stiff molded plastic wall formed by utilizing two spaced plastic plates, wherein at least one of the plates is ribbed and welded to the other.
Plastics are becoming utilized for more and more parts. As known, plastic parts are typically molded in a plastic mold. While the use of plastics to form parts does have a number of benefits, it would still be desirable to increase certain design features. As an example, in many applications the weight of the final molded part would be desirably reduced. In particular, in automotive applications, reduction of the weight of the final part is a design goal. However, merely limiting the amount of plastic in the final part will also result in the walls of the part being less stiff than may be desirable.
Many automotive parts may be subjected to extreme temperature and other challenges. Air induction or air intake manifold components are particularly challenged in this regard. A minimum stiffness is required that can resist these challenges.
It would be desirable to provide a way of forming a molded plastic part such that the plastic part has an acceptable wall stiffness with a reduced wall weight.